hesperiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Expansion Society
The Expansion Society of Hesperia was founded by Doctor Callista Mediasse, and is currently one of the most prestigious and powerful factions in all of Hesperia. It is headquartered in Tarsya with chapters in almost every city of Ingardia and with chapters also in Halcyon and expanding into Morcavus. 'History ' In the year 460 CHE, the already-esteemed Doctor Callista Mediasse founded what has grown to be one of the largest and most powerful factions in all of Hesperia: the Expansion Society, originally the Expansion Society of Sciences. She gathered together the original six members from all over Ingardia: herself, as the leader; Doctor Leingh, who specialized in medicine, both scientific and magical; Doctor Garnth, who specialized in the application of ores; Feira Salwind, who was not an official scientist when she joined (this and her claim to official membership within the Society are disputed), who specialized in the application of magic to inorganic constructs; Doctor Valin Tarsya, founder of the capitol of Ingardia, who specialized in industry; and the sixth member, Doctor Salizar, who specialized in the properties of universal laws of nature and magic. Together they reached out, and the membership of the Expansion Society skyrocketed at a shocking rate. 'Goals ' The Expansion Society aims to further innovation and the spread of technology, one of the implications of its name. This is done by the scientists which make up its ranks, who, sponsored by grant money given by the Society, have created many innovations. The Society also literally aims at expanding outwards to spread advancement and, as some speculate, to search for Paradise. The Expansion Society is building a railroad through Morcavus on the heels of the first surveying expedition that has the ambitious aim of charting the continent. Much of Ingardia is already charted and surveyed, and Morcavus is beginning to be surveyed and charted along its shared border with Ingardia. 'Controversy ' There is still some debate about the procedures of the Society. As stated before, Feira Salwind, one of the original Six, did not use the title of Doctor when she joined the Society. This could have been merely a matter of choice, and her surviving kin defend this side of the issue. The current educational rule of basic membership within the Society states that one must have at least an intermediate-level education and preferably one or more degree in any field of science. Old procedure was to only admit those with one or more degrees in any field of science, preferably advanced degrees. Salwind did possess an intermediate level of education at the time of her admittance, and did attain in her lifetime three advanced degrees. Her membership is still under scrutiny; it is only known by the last remaining member of the Six (Doctor Callista Mediasse) whether Salwind originally did indeed have the requirements to be a member. Doctor Mediasse has declined to comment on the issue, so the details of the story remain in secrecy. 'Membership ' Currently anyone with an intermediate level of education can apply for basic membership with the Society. It is preferred for applicants to have one or more degree in any field of science, although anyone without a degree in science with at least an intermediate education level can apply and be accepted. 'Key Leaders ' Doctor Callista Mediasse, founder Category:Factions Category:Expansion Society